Dobry Kafar nie jest zły/Scenariusz
Czkawka: No dobra. Jeszcze z raz dasz mi plazmą i będzie po sprawie. Zgoda? Łuu. Ekhe, ehe. Nieźle, mordko. Ekhe. Astrid: Czkawka, o ja cię, widać aż po horyzont. Czkawka: Aa, to jest szansa, że nikt nas z zaskoczenia nie weźmie. Wiesz, ciekaw jestem jak tam bliźniakom idzie wieża. Astrid: Jak znam życie, wybornie. Szpadka: Aha. Łał. Ale… Mieczyk: Ej. A nie dziwne to jakieś? Szpadka: Jakby powinno się już zawalić, a stoi. Mieczyk: Ty, a może udało się zrobić coś…Nie. Nie możliwe, bzdura. Szpadka: Oj, powiedz. Mieczyk: No coś… Porządnie? Szpadka: Hyyy. Mieczyk: Weź, wszystko mnie w środku ściska. Czy my… dokonaliśmy cudu? Szpadka: Łoo. Też mnie trochę ścisnęło. Chodź pędem do Czkawki, trzeba mu to rzucić prosto w twarz. Mieczyk: Hahaha. Śledzik: Hm… Uuu… Ooo, bardzo interesujące. Ech. Ych. Dziewczynko moja, eksperymentu ciąg dalszy. Skała testowa numer trzy: głaz rzeczny. Sączysmark: Ej, co tam kombinujesz? Śledzik: Proszę, mamy gościa. Pytasz co kombinuję? A karmię moją Sztukamięs różnymi skałami i sprawdzam jaki będzie z tego żar i co na to Smocze Oko. Sączysmark: Ale super. Zapomniałem, że jesteś nudziarz i mam cię gdzieś. Śledzik: Ta, też bym go chętnie tym żarem. Łu, no robi się coraz ciekawiej. Mieczyk: Czkawka. Rzuć wszystko natychmiast i pokaż twarz. Szpadka: Teraz będziemy ci rzucać. Mieczyk: Drodzy Jeźdźcy Smoków, sami się prosiliście, a my zbudowaliśmy… podziwiajcie. Szpadka: Tutututu! Mieczyk: Oto nowa, kamieniowa wieża widokowa. Szpadka: Ta jest! Sączysmark: Na was to zawsze można polegać, nie? Mieczyk: Ale… Nie, hej! Była tu, na mur beton. Siostrzyczko, coś narobiła? Szpadka: Ja? Nawet nie próbuj. Chyba ty. Mieczyk: Kłamliwe dziewuszysko! A ty mi zazdrościłaś mojej wieży. Szpadka: Czyjej, przepraszam?! To była moja wieża! Mieczyk: Ał, ał, ał… Aaaa! Szpadka: Aaa! Czkawka: No dobra, dobra, odkładamy ostre przedmioty i spuszczamy z tonu. Ach. Posłuchajcie, taka wieża to kawał roboty. Nie przejmujcie się. Spróbujcie jeszcze raz. Astrid chętnie pomoże. Astrid: A-a, serio? Astrid chętnie pomoże? Szpadka: Ale my zbudowaliśmy. Naprawdę. Mieczyk: Przysięgam ci. Byliśmy w takim szoku, szoku, że stoi. Śledzik: Czkawka, szybko, chodź tu do mnie. Astrid: Świetnie. No ani chwili spokoju. Czkawka: Co jest? Śledzik: Pod nogi bym patrzył. Czkakwa: Yy, no to mów. Gdzie się pali? Śledzik: Pali? Hehehe… Heh. Nic się nie pali. Ja tu sobie tylko dokonałem największego odkrycia w historii naszej cywilizacji. Czkawka: Łoł, człowieku. Ale to… Śledzik: Mhm. Tu mamy Gronkla, tu głazożerne, wokół wszędzie woda i dwudzielny szczyt. Uuu. Mroczna Głębia. Czkawka: Kolebka Gronkli. Chcesz powiedzieć, że… Śledzik: Istnieje. Tak. Znaleźliśmy ją. Sączysmark: O ja cię. Śledzik odkrył wyspę. Śledzik: Muszę młotkowi tłumaczyć? Sączysmark: Kolejny nudny przełom? Tłumacz. Śledzik: Mroczna Głęba to wyspa. Czuliśmy, ze istnieje, ale nie mieliśmy pewności. W Księdze Smoków nie ma o niej ani słowa. W zapiskach Borka coś się tam przewija, ale raptem może ze dwa zdanka i w ogóle innym kontekście. Gdybyśmy znaleźli Mroczną Głębie, rozwikłali byśmy tyle tajemnic. Zrozumielibyśmy jak funkcjonują Gronkle i w ogóle głazożerne. Twój mały móżdżek pojmuje jakie to niesamowite? Sączysmark: Niebywałe. Ani mnie to ziębi, ani grzeje. Śledzik: Czkawka. Na podstawie mapy pozwoliłem sobie wyrysować trasę. Wyspa jest daleko. Tak daleko jeszcze się nie zapuszczaliśmy. Łuhuhu. Widziałeś kiedyś Sztusie w takim humorze? Ty sobie wyobraź. Będę pierwszym Wikingiem, którego stopa postawi na Głębi. Co za zaszczyt. Czkawka: Spokojnie, jasne. Zaszczyt, zaszczyt… Słuchaj, polecimy z tobą, dobra? Tak w razie czego. No wiesz… Śledzik: W porządku, możecie lecieć, ale moja stopa postanie pierwsza. Twoja może być druga. Czkawka: Dobra, nie pcham się, moja stopa druga. Śledzik: No, w takim razie witaj w drużynie. Sztusia, gazu, trzeba się spakować. Mieczyk, Szpadka: Eeech… Czkawka: Yyy, Mieczyk? Szpadka? Mieczyk: Eech. Szpadka: Ciszej. Co się tak drzesz? Całą noc ślęczeliśmy nad twoją nieszczęsną wieżą, wiesz? Czkawka: Fantastycznie. To co? Mogę zobaczyć? Czy lepiej nie? Mieczyk: Uczta to będzie dla oka. Czkawka: Aha. Uczta dla oka, rozumiem. Super, a gdzie patrzeć? Mieczyk: No na wieżę paaa… O nie! Chwila. Może patrzymy w złą stronę? Nie, dobrze było. Na lewo od kury. Cześć, kura. Jakiś wredny łoś kradnie nam wieżę. Szpadka: Nie wydziwiaj. I tak nikt nam nie uwierzy. Chodź, zbudujemy jeszcze raz. Trudno. Mieczyk: Nie ufać nikomu. Nikomu nie można ufać. Szpadka: No nie? Banda złodziei i kłamczuchów. Śledzik: Głębio, znalazłem ciebie Głębio, gdzie Gronkle jak w niebie! Czkawka: Hahaha. Śledzik. Co za humorek, proszę, proszę. Ostatnio tak się chichrałeś jak mieliśmy po siedem lat. Śledzik: Uu, nie dojadłem nawet trzeciego śniadania. O, masz, żebym nie zgłodniał. Mroczna Głębia, szukamy cię! Łuuu! Ta jest! Ta jest! Śledzik! Hahahaha! No nie wierze, moja wyspa. Wybacz, mała. Nasza wyspa. Bo Głębia to raj. Cudów cud wielki szał. Na głazie tu głaz. Można jeść, można spać. Można wpaść w skalny… transik. Gła-ziasty wy-pasik i sobie tak Se… Ykhm. Zabrakło rymu, popracuję. Czkawka: Nie, coś ty, piosenka super, tylko… No widzisz no… Gdzie te wszystkie słynne Gronkle? Słuchaj, może to jednak nie ta wyspa? Śledzik: Nie, jest żwirowe jezioro, jest dwudzielny szczyt, góry gbura. Mówię ci, to jest Mroczna Głębia. Czkawka: Ta, no wiem. Nic nie mów. Śledzik: I proszę, są i nowi przyjaciele. A nie mówiłem, że będą smoki? Ee, ach! Czkawka: Wredne Gronkle? To ciekawe. Zazwyczaj są raczej miłe. Oo. Śledzik: Ooł. To pewnie przez te trzęsienia. Bo kto by lubił trzęsienia? I co? Wielki głaz atakuje! Czkawka: Śledzik! Śledzik: Sztusia! Oo… Ohoho… Mało brakowało. Czkawka: Słuchaj, bo… Ja nie wiem… Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby głaz się toczył do góry? Śledzik: Ee… Średnio. Czkawka: No właśnie, średnio. Śledzik: Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?! Czkawka: Później pomyślimy! Śledzik: Nie ma się gdzie schować! Czkawka: Do dziury! Wszyscy za mną! No stąd to raczej nie wylecimy. Śledzik: Spokojnie, głaz nam już nie grozi. Czkawka: No to chodźmy stąd. Ale cichosza. Śledzik: No co? Trzecie śniadanie ważna rzecz. Ostrzegałem. Yy… Bo ten… Czkawka: Wiem, widzę. Spokojnie. Śledzik, Czkawka: Aaaa! Czkawka: Aaaa! Śledzik: Ja nie mogę. Zdecydowanie głazożerny. Słuchaj, Miażdżytłuk Kafar dobra nazwa? Czkawka: Świetna, no wspaniała, ale spróbujmy się lepiej zastanowić jak mu zwiać, co? Dopóki siedzi w kuli to myślę, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Śledzik. Bierz Gronkle i lećcie stąd. Śledzik: Uu. Uuu. Aaa! Czkawka: Aa. Aha. Mała poprawka, bezpieczniej to za dużo powiedziane. Śledzik, Sztusia, do domu. Śledzik: I kamień z serca spadł. No chodźcie, chodźcie. Sączysmark: Powaga? Kolejne grubasy? Czkawka: Dajcie spokój. Trzy fajne sztuki. Chyba damy radę, no nie? Szpadka: Ta jasne. Trzy fajne sztuki. Astrid: No. Chcesz zobaczyć coś naprawdę fajnego? Czkawka: Czyli to tu się pochowały biedaki z Mrocznej Głębi. Śledzik: Przeleciały taki kawał. No niewiarygodne. Gronkle może i nie są za szybkie, ale wytrwałe. Mieczyk: Ta, żebyś wiedział. Wypluj! Natychmiast wypluj, słyszysz?! Nie wiesz, kto i gdzie wcześniej dotykał! A fe! Zostaw! Sio! Puszczaj! Oddaj to! Brzydki smok. Astrid: Czkawka, robią co chcą, jedzą co chcą. Głupio mi, ale muszą wrócić do siebie. Czkawka: Z tym może być pewien problem. Śledzik: Aha. Na ich wyspie panoszy się taki gigantyczny głazożerny potwór. Uściślając Miażdżytłuk Kafar. Sączysmark: Tarabara. Jeden grubas wywalił z wyspy wszystkie smoki, a ty nic. Śledzik: Bo to nie jest wcale takie proste. Sączysmark: Ach. Och, a właśnie, że proste. Kafar punkt, Sztukamięs eee. Odpada. Czkawka: Darujcie sobie, dobra. Mamy jakby większy problem. Trzeba opanować te szalone Gronkle i… Ten, no… Nie doceniłem bliźniaków, także oni tu rządzą. Mieczyk: Dzięki. Wypadałoby jakoś powitać naszych gości. Bo jeszcze pomyślą, że mamy kamień zamiast serca, no nie? Hehehehe… Czujecie żart? Ee, później wyjaśnię. Nie każdy łapie mnie w lot. Do szeregu, Mieczyk Junior. Rusz się Junior Mieczyk. Co proszę? Junior Mieczyk Junior podskakuje. Mm, tylko bez takich, dobra? Szpadka: Ach, złapię cię, bratku. Mieczyk: Aaa! Aaa! Ała! Brzydki smoczek! Śledzik: Nie przejmuj się. Wrócą do domku. Coś wymyślimy. No bo nie może tak być? Sączysmark: Czyżby ktoś miał problem i nie widział rozwiązania? Śledzik, dziś twój szczęśliwy dzień. Człowiek genialne plany do usług twych. Śledzik: Że ty niby? Sączysmark: A tak, tak. Sączysmark pomoże wysłać spaślaki na Wielki Błękit. Śledzik: Mroczną Głębię, nie rozumiem. Sączysmark: Ta? A patrz na mnie i patrz na się. Jesteś większy, czy nie jesteś? Śledzik: Jestem. Sączysmark: A bucik rozwiązany. Śledzik: Aa? Oo! Ej, wiedziałem, ze nie ma sznurówek. Sączysmark: Kafara trzeba załatwić na dobre. Mianowicie wywalić go z wyspy. A jak go wywalić, kochany? A zbrojnie. Z przytupem. Śledzik: No niby tak, ale chyba nie do końca. Sączysmark: Śledziu, wolisz być śledź, czy może wolisz zwyciężać? Śledzik: Jasne, że zwyciężać. Ale po mojemu. Sączysmark: Jeszcze do mnie wrócisz. Zawsze wracacie! Mówię, że wróci. Śledzik: Cześć. Co tam konstruujesz? Czkawka: A, nic ciekawego, wzmacniam mu trochę ogon. Ciągle wygina metal na zakrętach. Nohoho, trochę wyginasz. Jaka sytuacja? Śledzik: Nijaka. Chciałem spytać, czy masz już plan. Czkawka: Czy mam plan? Śledzik: Mroczna Głębia? Zły Kafar? Jak chcesz się go pozbyć? Czkawka: Ach tak. Wiesz, myślałem i nie wiem czy należy się go pozbywać, tak szczerze mówiąc. Śledzik: Co? Czkawka: No bo tak naprawdę czy my mamy prawo się wtrącać? Słuchaj… No, natura rządzi się swoimi prawami. Tak to jest. Kafar przejął sobie wyspę. Chwilowo. Któregoś dnia pojawi się większy i gorszy smok. Przegoni Kafara i już. Najsilniejszy wygrywa. Co robić? Takie życie. Śledzik: Ach, och, och. Wszyscy za mną! Pędem! Szybciej! Sączysmark: A nie mówiłem? Wróciłeś do mnie. Zawsze wracacie. Hahaha… Śledzik: Aaa! Nieeeeee! Och. Och. Och. Och. Sam nie wierzę, że cię o to proszę, ale pomóż mi. Naucz mnie wszystkiego co wiesz. Sączysmark: Wróciłeś? Aaaa! Aaa, chyba jasne, że wrócił. Hehe. Zawsze wracają. Smoku. Śledzik: I niech to zostanie między nami, co? Po co zawracać innym głowę? Sączysmark: Się robi, młody. Chodź, pora pobrudzić rączki. Śledzik: Mhm, mhm. Mmm… Sączysmark: Sekret nieczystej walki? Nigdy nie w oko w oko z wrogiem. Gapisz się w niebo, w ziemię, ale pod żadnym pozorem w oczy. Z cichacza potem trach! Kiedy się ktoś nie spodziewa. Śledzik: Wierzę w ciebie. Śledzik, Sączysmark: A! Yyy… Śledzik: Ech! Sączysmark: Piątka. Śledzik, przestań! Ale już! Śledzik: Hahaha. Juuhu… Pękasz? Sączysmark: Dosyć! Śledzik: W końcu to tylko zabawa, przyjacielu. Sączysmark: Aa! No, no, no. Nie sądziłem, że ci się uda. Bo ty to ty. No wiesz, ale… Jednak jesteś gotów. Śledzik: Tak na serio, czy kłamiesz? Sączysmark: Aa… Czkawka: A czułem, że coś tu się knuję. Śledzik, czy ty zamierzasz walczyć z Kafarem? Sączysmark: Nie musisz odpowiadać. Czkawka: A ja myślę, że musi. Śledzik? Śledzik: Tak. Dobra. Masz mnie. Sączysmark: Ach! Śledzik: Bo ja tu sobie siedzę jak bosza, a ten potwór panoszy się jak chce. Gronkle nie mogą tu wiecznie mieszkać. Tam jest ich dom, nie rozumiesz? Te twoje gadki, że natura, że każdy ma swoje miejsce, a Smocze Oko co mówi? Że domem Gronkli jest Mroczna Głębia i one tam wrócą. Wrócą tam. Tym razem jestem bardzo gotowy. Patrz. Sztusia, pozycja bojowa. Czkawka: Pozycja bojowa? Ej, daj spokój. Serio dałeś się tak przerobić? Sączysmark: Hohoj, dał. Siła perswazji. Czkawka: Nie. Żadnej perswazji. Od kiedy to słuchasz się Smarka? Przecież ten facet to wielka katastrofa. Sączysmark: Ej, niemiły jesteś. Ja i jakaś katastrofa? Niby kiedy, kiedy katastrofa? Dobrze mówię? Hakokieł? Hakokieł! Czkawka: Śledzik, ym, ty masz głowę. Ty masz serce. A ten się przechwala. Śledzik: Nie rozumiesz. Czkawka: Ale ja się zgadzam. Gronkle powinny wrócić do siebie. I ja pomogę. Coś wymyślimy, obiecuję, ale… Walczyć z Kafarem? To nie jest dobry pomysł. Szpadka: Uuu. Eemm. Nie widzieliście przypadkiem pięciu albo dwudziestu dzikich Gronkli gdzieś tu albo gdzieś tam? Mieczyk: Nie, żebyśmy zgubili. Hehe. A nawet jeśli to nie my. Sączysmark: Zgubiliście 20 smoków? Mieczyk: Nie da się, nie? Zbudowaliśmy im fajną zagrodę. Szpadka: No i to ze skał. Uuu… Mieczyk: Aaa… Mieczyk, Szpadka: No tak. Skały. Gronkle. Sączysmark: Hej, a nie podrzucilibyście mnie do osady? Hakokieł ma ważne sprawy. Śledzik: Jak chcesz to my cię podrzucimy. Pod jednym warunkiem. Głupio tak się wymykać. Ale tak trzeba. Jak nie my to nikt. Sączysmark: Zachowałeś się jak prawdziwy facet. Pokonasz ancymona i zwrócisz wyspę prawowitym właścicielom. Nie mówiłeś, że on taki duży! Czyś ty oszalał!? Śledzik: Hej, powiedziałeś, że jestem facet. Sączysmark: Ee… Ta… Facet-szmacet, ale wariat! Ja… Ja może skoczę po… eee… po posiłki. Tak. Po… po posiłki. Ale wielki smok. Śledzik: Aaaa! Sączysmark: Do domu! Gazu, do domu! Śledzik: Czkawka miał rację. Nie damy rady. Myślisz, że możemy jeszcze stchórzyć? Mroczna Głębia dla Gronkli! Mamusiu… Czkawka: Znajdźmy te nieszczęsne matoły, zanim nie będzie co zbierać. Astrid: Mówisz, masz. Jest i matoł. Na horyzoncie. Czkawka: Sączysmark, widziałeś Śledzika? Sączysmark: Och, facet, ten wasz Kafar jest naprawdę bardzo, bardzo duży. Czkawka: Zostawiłeś go tam?! Trzymaj mnie, mordko. Sączysmark: Serio, smoku? Ale będziesz miał moją krew na nogach. Śledzik: O Thorze! O Thorze! Czkawka: ŚLEDZIK! Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark: Aaaa! Śledzik: Aaa! O! O! Och. To chyba jego jaskinia. Też masz wrażenie, że mieszka sam? Chodź, mała, nic tu po nas. Astrid: Co on wyprawia? Sączysmark: Chyba szykuje się na finał. Czkawka: Śledzik, nie stój tak! Uciekaj! Śledzik: Nie. Nie będziemy uciekać. Nie tym razem. Jestem odważny. Jestem bardzo dzielny, niczego się nie boję. Oo. Ha? Nawet mnie nie drasnął. Ja cię kręcę. Czkawka: Ja cię kręcę. Mieczyk: Ej, a miał być jakiś okropny smok. A tu proszę, kolejna przylepa. Czkawka: Słuchaj, to było kompletnie szalone i odważne. Chociaż bardziej szalone. W życiu, no… jak żyję, czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Śledzik: Chyba miałeś rację. Walczyć to ja nie umiem, ale to to umiem. Czkawka: Najlepiej na świecie. Śledzik: Kafar próbował się tylko bronić. Samotny, przerażony smok. Wcale nie potwór. Sączysmark: Łooo, Śledzik, ale mu pokazałeś. Tak jak cię uczyłem. Nie musisz dziękować. Twój sukces to mój sukces. Śledzik: Aa, no coś ty? Poważnie? Mów mi jeszcze. Sączysmark: Aaa… Śledzik: Albo nie, czekaj, zapomniałem. Mam to gdzieś. Czkawka: Hahahaha. Sączysmark: Uczeń przerósł mistrza. Heh. en:Quake, Rattle and Roll (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze